


A Woman Knows

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Pegging, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link and Christy had always been open to fulfilling each other’s sexual fantasies. Very open.When Link requests pegging, Christy knows what he really wants and invites a special guest. (Christy is very much calling the shots here)





	A Woman Knows

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I'm absolutely not under the impression that wanting to be pegged means you're secretly a bit gay. 
> 
> I am however, under the impression that Link's a bit gay for Rhett.
> 
> In case you don't know, [this (nsfw)](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=35131) is what a strapless strap-on looks like.

Link and Christy had always been open to fulfilling each other’s sexual fantasies. Very open. From role play to kinks to specific outfits - nothing was off limits. Often they just knew what the other wanted before they’d even asked.

Link was, however, a little self-conscious the first time he brought up pegging.

“Really?” Christy had replied, sounding almost impressed.

“Yeah, I just wanna try it. But if you don’t want to…” Link replied, trailing off.

“Oh, I want to,” she assured him with a knowing look that Link didn’t particularly like. “Can I uh, tell Jessie about this one?”

Link had told Rhett about their escapades before and assumed Christy had probably talked about it with other people she trusted, but this was the first time she’d actually asked permission. “Sure, if you want to,” he’d said with a shrug.

Christy had immediately whipped out her phone and ordered some new equipment and they agreed to try it out as soon as it arrived.

Rhett and Jessie were at the Neal’s for dinner the day Christy’s strap-on came in the mail. Link wondered if there was some way he could politely throw them out, but eventually he convinced himself the anticipation would make it all the more sweet. When Rhett eventually stretched and announced they should be getting home, it took all Link’s self-control not to whisk Christy upstairs before they even made it to the door.

“Bye guys,” Rhett said as he hugged them both.

“You kids have a good night,” Jessie said with a grin and slapped Christy playfully on the butt.

Rhett gave Link a questioning look and Link just shrugged. He hadn’t mentioned these particular plans to Rhett just yet and wasn’t sure he would afterwards either.

When the McLaughlins had left and they’d given the kitchen a cursory cleanup, they headed to bed.

“Can I see it?” Link asked as soon as Christy closed the bedroom door behind her.

“Well, aren’t you eager?” she laughed. As Link sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, she went to the chest in the bottom of the closet where they kept their toys.

What she brought out wasn’t exactly what Link had been imagining. For a strap-on it was surprisingly strap-free. Plus, it was a lot bigger than he’d imagined. “This is it?” he said, reaching for the toy and turning it over in his hands. “How does it work?”

Christy grinned. “The long end is for you, the short end is for me.” She laughed when Link pressed a button on the bottom and his eyes widened. “And it vibrates.”

“Okay then,” Link said, handing the toy back.

“If you want to enjoy yourself you’re going to have to relax hun,” Christy said, straddling Link’s lap. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Link lifted his hands to stroke her thighs, before moving up her legs to grab her ass in both hands. She widened her legs so she was pressed right against his crotch and held his face in her hands.

With one hand still gripping her ass, Link moved his other hand to cup her breasts through her clothes causing her to moan under his touch.

Barely breaking the kiss, Link helped her pull her top over her head and tossed it on the floor, before reaching around to open her bra. He kissed her jaw, then down her neck and chest to get to her round breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth and then the other.

“Yeah baby, that’s nice,” Christy muttered as she laced her fingers through his hair and pressed him close. 

He kissed up her neck to get to her mouth once again and ran his hands up and down her sides. “You’re so sexy,” he muttered against her lips.

Christy chuckled. “Just you wait,” she said. She got up off the bed and stripped off the rest of her clothes before helping Link to do the same, leaving a pile at the foot of the bed. “Now… let’s see that butt.”

Link suddenly felt nervous, but he got up on the bed on all fours to give Christy easy access to his ass. He heard the sound of Christy opening a tube of lube and braced himself. She was soon spreading the cold liquid around his hole. He recoiled a little at the coolness of the lube but quickly relaxed at Christy’s touch.

“That’s it baby, I got you,” Christy cooed. She spread the lube over her fingers and rubbed gently around the pucker before pushing the first digit inside. “You ever fingered yourself before hun?”

Link could barely think of anything but the finger moving in his ass. While he had tried it himself before, it had never felt quite as good. He could just about manage a “Yeah.”

Christy gave a satisfied hum as she added a second and eventually third finger. This was almost enough for Link - Christy’s hand was the perfect size to fit her fingers comfortably inside him. He felt like he could take her whole hand, but he’d save that request for another time. 

When they were both satisfied with the prep, Christy slowly pushed the short end of the strap-on inside her pussy and slipped a condom onto the long end. 

“What’s that for?” Link asked curiously.

“In case I want a turn,” she replied, before positioning herself between Link’s ankles and poking at his hole with the tip. “Ready baby?”

“Yeah,” Link said, and tried to relax. Her fingers were one thing, but the long hard dildo was quite another. He let out one long groan as the length slid inside, stretching him more than he thought possible. “Oh yeah, that’s it,” he panted as Christy bottomed out.

She pulled out about an inch and moved back in, allowing Link to adjust to the intrusion. Little by little she increased the depth until she was fucking him fully and roughly.

“How does it feel?” she asked, her voice shaky from the exertion. 

“Amazing,” Link said honestly. He could get used to this.

“Who are you thinking about?” she asked, a smile in her voice.

“Wha-?” Link asked dumbly.

“Who are you pretending I am? Is it Rhett? I bet you’d love to be fucked by Rhett.”

Link could barely believe his ears. That wasn’t what this was about. So what if he’d imagined Rhett slamming him against a wall and fucking him senseless...

“You like that baby? When I fuck you like Rhett won’t.”

Link let out a strangled moan, mortified at what she was saying. Even more mortified at its accuracy.

“I’ve seen the way you look at his crotch. It’s okay baby, I do it too. I bet his cock’s huge when he’s hard.”

Link loved Christy’s dirty mouth, but sometimes it was just too much for him. “Stop it,” he gasped. Christy slowed the rhythm of her hips slightly before Link added, “I mean stop talking.”

“Oooh,” Christy said knowingly. “You wanna pretend I’m him. That’s okay, I understand.”

Link couldn’t help feeling like she was making fun of him, however that did sound like an appealing idea. He moaned as she picked up the pace again, revelling at the unfamiliar feeling of the dildo fucking into him. 

“I bet Rhett’s just dying to bend you over that GMM desk and make you his. Or to fuck your mouth just to shut. you. up,” Christy said, grabbing his hips and punctuating each word with a thrust.

Link felt his face burning with humiliation, but the brutal pace and her teasing almost had him coming already. He was grunting along with each thrust - so loud he didn’t hear the door open behind them.

“I can just imagine Rhett now, seeing you all stretched out and ready for him. You look so irresistible baby,” Christy said, moving one hand to stroke his lower back.

“Yes… please,” Link moaned, not really sure what he was begging for.

“I got next.”

Link froze at the sound of Rhett’s voice but Christy just kept fucking him.

“Rhett!” Link gasped. He tried to look over his shoulder and check that he hadn’t been imagining things and just caught sight of Rhett’s head behind Christy, watching curiously. They’d always talked pretty openly about sex but this was a whole other level. 

Rhett walked into Link’s line of sight and looked him over appraisingly. There was a look in his eyes Link didn’t recognise… desire? Certainly not disgust like Link was expecting. “Having fun?” Rhett smirked.

Before Link had a chance to answer, Christy pulled out completely and flipped Link onto his back. He lay there stunned and instinctively spread his legs as Christy repositioned herself on the bed. 

Link could still see Rhett lurking at the side, and with one hand, Christy dragged him over. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. Rhett laughed quietly and kissed her back, both glancing at Link so see his reaction. 

“Hey!” Link said, not sure who was making him feel more jealous. He felt the arousal somewhere around his stomach as he watched Christy unbuckle Rhett’s belt and open his fly, wishing he could have had that honour. 

“You gonna take care of my husband for me?” Christy said, her lips almost touching Rhett’s. 

“You bet that sweet ass I will,” Rhett said, placing his hand on her lower back, his long fingers inching towards her butt. Link watched on helplessly, desperately craving their attention.

“He’s quite a handful, you sure you can handle him?” Christy said with a grin.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been wanting to tame him for quite a while,” Rhett said, taking Christy’s place between Link’s legs. They locked eyes and Link was overcome with both embarrassment and desire. Rhett had never looked at him like that before - his eyes hooded with lust and  _ need _ . 

“You want this?” Rhett said quietly as pulled down his boxer briefs.

“Yeah,” Link said, nodding enthusiastically so there could be no confusion, “Please.”

“I shoulda known from the way you’ve been teasing me,” Rhett said, stroking his cock to hardness. Christy handed him the lube and he spread it over the length. “Always bending over and showing me your ass. Rubbing up against me like a bitch in heat… I’ve been dying to throw you down and fuck you senseless.”

Link felt the bed dip as Christy sat down at the head of the bed, still clutching the strap-on. She peeled off the condom and positioned the tip at her entrance. “Take him, sweet thing,” she urged.

Rhett took his cock in his hand and lined himself up with Link’s entrance. He pushed just the tip inside and leaned over Link so they were face to face. “Gonna feel so good to be inside you bo,” Rhett said before rolling his pelvis and plunging into him.

Link let out a long moan and at the same time, Christy grunted as she pushed the dildo inside herself. Christy’s strap-on had felt good, curved in just the right way, but this was a whole other level. Rhett was longer and thicker and Link could practically feel the blood pulsing through it. He didn’t think it was possible to be stretched any further.

“How does it feel to get fucked by your wife and your best friend on the same night, huh? You’re such a slut for our dicks,” Rhett muttered directly into Link’s ear, the roll of his hips increasing in speed with each thrust. 

Link moaned again, unable to form anything close to a sentence. He reached his hand out to Christy for support and she squeezed his hand encouragingly. “That’s it baby,” she practically whispered as she fucked herself with the strap-on. 

“How does it feel?” Rhett growled in Link’s ear. 

Link could feel Rhett’s deep voice vibrating through him, right to his insides. “Good. Right… Hot,” he said, and wrapped his legs around Rhett, hooking his ankles behind the other man’s back. Link reached down between them and took his own cock in his hand. He couldn’t move much, his hand crushed between their bodies, but the pressure was enough.

Rhett pushed himself up to get a better angle and started pounding into Link in earnest. He grabbed Link’s hips and pulled him up until he was practically in Rhett’s lap. Rhett pulled out almost completely before slamming back in as far as he could. 

Link was a whimpering mess, barely able to keep hold of his own cock. Rhett noticed his predicament and batted his hand away. 

“What do you think babe?” Rhett asked Christy, “Should I let him come?”

“Not right now,” she said, grinning. “Save that for me.”

“You got it,” Rhett said smirking at Link wickedly. He purposely put his hands back on Link’s hips and used them as leverage to force himself deeper. “You look so fucking hot, whining on my dick… I’m so close.”

“Come inside me, please,” Link moaned. He instinctively reached for his own cock before remembering himself and moving his hands above his head instead. 

Rhett let out a long grunt and Link felt him twitching and pulsing inside him, marking his territory. He placed his hand on Link’s stomach and gave a few final thrusts before pulling out his softening cock. “All yours,” he said to Christy, and moved to let her take her place between Link’s legs.

She already had the strap-on back inside herself and lined up the long end at Link’s entrance. “We’re not finished with you yet hun,” she teased, before pushing back inside. 

Link let out a strangled moan as Christy turned on the vibration. The dildo was curved in just the right way to brush his prostate with every stroke and she set a punishing pace that had Link practically begging.

“Rhett hun, why don’t you help him out,” Christy said sweetly to an already exhausted Rhett.

Rhett reappeared in his line of sight and settled on the bed at Link’s waist. Link was expecting Rhett’s hand, but when he closed his mouth around Link’s cock, Link came almost immediately. Rhett sucked out every drop of the milky liquid before pulling off with a pop.

Christy kept fucking into him slowly as she rubbed her clit, galloping towards an orgasm. She came with one final thrust before pulling out unceremoniously. 

As Link lay on his back in a fucked out stupor, he felt Rhett and Christy lie down on either side of him. 

After a few minutes of breathlessness, Christy turned onto her side to face Link. “So. Was it like you’d imagined?” she asked. They always ended a kinky session by asking the other that question.

“So much better,” Link said, turning to grin at Rhett. 

“That was so hot,” was all Rhett could manage.

“Now I don’t want you two sneaking around behind my back,” Christy said. Her voice was teasing but Link knew she was being serious. “If you want to do this again, it's fine. If I’m available to watch… that’s even more fine.”

Rhett and Link laughed in unison and turned to look at one another. “Hey Rhett,” Link said with a grin. “What you doin’ tomorrow night?


End file.
